LOTR Meets HP
by MetalHeaded72
Summary: This pretty much disreguards LOTR ending in book 3. But anyways...Unexplainably Frodo, Merry, Sam, Pippin, and Gollum meet up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Later on, Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn, Draco, Cho, and others make an apperance. Is Middle Earth and


LOTR Meets Harry Potter  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter or LOTR ((Lord of the Rings.)) They are just toys that JK and the late Tolkien let me play with...Don't worry; I'll put 'em away when I'm done. ;)   
  
Chapter 1: Gollum's Surprise  
  
"Preciouss....yess...precious...where did master put the precious?" called a seething voice, forever searching. A reptile-like creature slithered and jumped across the large stones, landing with a thud. This creature was called Sm‰agol.   
  
However, deep inside the layers of his soul, lied a horrible past, deceitful and frightening. Forever taunting him with his many scars. However, he wished to be free...to be free of Gollum, to be free of the corruption of the Ring.  
  
He fought with all the will he had...but was forever being betrayed, Gollum was the only thing that kept him alive these many years. Gollum was everything everybody hated.   
  
But, Gollum himself hated everything. He hated the races, Dwarf, Elf, and Hobbit alike. He hated the wizards, and lived only to serve the Ring. Only to serve his master...Sauron. He had made the Ring, he had made it, and he deserved it, not some filthy little Hobbit.   
  
But Sm‰agol had different views... he did not wish to hurt anyone. He did not want to be used as a peg on the map to destruction, and forever fighting Gollum, Sm‰agol would often become weak, as Gollum grew strong. Nobody wanted him, and it made it continuously easier for Gollum to take over.   
  
As he peered over the large grey stone his sharp eyes spotted a trio of ...humans. Young, they seemed. Two men and a lady, all wearing long cloaks. As they walked he strained his ears to hear what they were saying.  
  
"I can't believe that old bat's still teaching, Firenze'll quit after too long," The lanky redheaded boy said.  
  
"Oh, Ron, stop being so...so you," a mid-built girl with long and somewhat bushy brown hair said.  
  
The boy called Ron snorted, as another young man stared down at the ground. As they moved Gollum leaped from stone to stone, having a sudden interest in the trio of young ones.   
  
"So, what'd you get on your Potions Essay Hermione?" asked a young man with messy, short black hair. There was something that interested Gollum in him; perhaps it was the scar across his forehead, the one with the shape of a lightning bolt.   
  
"An E," the girl called Hermione said simply, with a limp wave of her hand.   
  
Narrowing his eyes in search, Gollum saw a wand sticking out of each of their robe pockets. Dark memories flooded him, and with a shake of his head he preceded the following.  
  
"Whoa. I got a P," Ron said in awe.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that," snapped Hermione, "what did you get, Harry?"  
  
"Another D," Harry said quietly.  
  
This conversation bored him...he was to be moving on. With a leap backwards he found himself again searching for the thing that had betrayed him so many times.   
  
Leaping again, with his webbed, dry feet he kept on the search until-  
  
"You know, Frodo, we really shouldn't of came this way," said a voice.  
  
Gollum stopped, frozen in concentration, in memories. There, a few feet away laid his master!  
  
Oh had he longed to see his master again, he wanted to serve him once more. To help him! To follow and guide his master! He wanted Masters help...to get away from Gollum. Stupid Gollum.  
  
What are you saying, fool? I have saved you. I was the one who kept you alive! I was the one who helped you escape! Don't you remember, fragile, weak one? Don't you remember that, your "master" betrayed you? He lied and deceived, stupid master.  
  
Sm‰agol let out an audible whimper, he had trusted master. But he still wanted to see him, he had to. He needed...he needed...  
  
You need the Ring. He has it, he stole it from us! Go, now, nothing to be afraid of, Gollum will protect you.  
  
Sm‰agol's eyes narrowed as he raced toward the voice, and saw four Hobbits, looking utterly confused.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, do you know where we are?" Sam said.  
  
Stupid fat little Hobbitsies...  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't. I wonder who lives here. Do you think it's the Dwarves?"   
  
"No, sir, I don't. No caves around. Do you think Hobbits might live here?"  
  
"No..." came the cheerful voice of Merry. ((heh)).  
  
"You're right, maybe Humans?" said Pippin.  
  
Gollum let out a hiss as his eyes narrowed in frustration.  
  
Get them, they're right in front of you!  
  
No, I can't. Master, there he is! Master is there, he needs his Sm‰agol!  
  
Fine then, go say hi to Master.  
  
Sm‰agol leaped from his stone in front of the tree where Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin stood.  
  
"There he is! That lying deceiver of a creature! It's Gollum!" Sam said in disgust, "why I should," he pulled out his sword and held it high, ready to strike.  
  
Sm‰agol whimpered and ran, shaking behind the tree, "Sm‰agol is sorry. Sm‰agol didn't mean. It was Gollum. Sm‰agol so sorry," he whimpered.  
  
"Look at 'im, fool, he's lying again," Sam said, his eyebrows furrowed in pity.  
  
"I don't believe he is, Sam," his master said, walking over to Sm‰agol.  
  
Now, he is close enough, do it! Remember what he's done to you, Sm‰agol, what he's done to us!  
  
He saved us from death! For we owe master...  
  
Do it now!  
  
Sm‰agol let out a tear, and banged his head on the tree, still fighting the struggle within. ((Metallica! Metallica! \m/!))  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked a voice from behind them.  
  
As the four of them turned, they found themselves face-to-face with the trio Sm‰agol had seen earlier. 


End file.
